Fate or Made
by Klarusifogia Hega
Summary: Karena datang pada waktu yang salah, kami yang harus berdamai dengan waktu. "Terkadang waktu tidak mengajarkan hal apapun." "Tapi 'hal' tersebut yang mengajarkanmu waktu."
1. For you, from me, with love(prolog)

Fic baru!.. yeay(?) masih tetap dengan THG-yang bukan miliki saya melainkan Suzanne Collins. Dan fic ini lebih menyimpang dr fic THG saya sebelumnya..

Here We Go

Ini part1+part2

Cerita yang sebenarnya dimulai dari part 3

Prolog:

* * *

"Katniss!"

"Peeta! Awas!"

Teriakannya masih terkenang dihatiku, menanamkan lebih banyak luka lagi. Menancapkan lebih banyak kesedihan. Menimbulkan lebih banyak rasa dendam pada Cato.

Kenapa bukan dia yang terbunuh? Kenapa harus bersamanya, saat aku diselamatkan? Kenapa aku disini bukan bersama dengan Peeta? Kenapa para pemberontak tidak datang sebelum Cato menancapkan pisaunya ke jantung Peeta? Bahkan Haymitch dengan jelas tidak memiliki beban, saat tubuh Peeta diangkat... Peeta... Jasad Peeta...

* * *

"Katniss?" Dia tidak menjawab. Sial. Tidak bisakah dia berpura-pura di depan umum? Simpan dulu kebenciannya itu. Aku juga tidak nyaman disini bersamanya. Setidaknya dia kan bisa berpura-pura bahagia, sekarang kan tidak ada Hunger Games lagi. "Ya, kan. Katniss?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku dan Cato bahagia bisa selamat. Aku juga senang tidak ada Hunger Games lagi," katanya dengan tersenyum. Penuh kepura-puraan. Lagi. Untungnya dia pembohong yang cukup baik. Dia memang tidak berbohong dengan 'senang tidak ada Hunger Games'. Tapi dia berbohong dengan 'aku DAN Cato BAHAGIA bisa selamat'. Dan? Pembohong sejati.

* * *

Sialan, Cato. Dia mau apasih? Sudah bagus aku tidak membunuhnya sesaat setelah dia membunuh Peeta. Dia tidak akan bisa melawanku hanya dengan satu tangan. Dan tadi aku sudah memperingatkannya sebelum naik keatas panggung.

* * *

"Jangan pernah minta pendapatku akan pernyataanmu. Jangan berbicara kepadaku seakan kita ini bahagia bersama-sama."

"Aku tahu. Aku kan sudah melakukannya berkali-kali, Katniss." kataku

"Jangan sebut namaku."

Lihat, kan. Dia benar-benar perempuan paling menyebalkan sedunia. Bagaimana cara Peeta bisa menyukai perempuan seperti ini? Cantik juga tidak, baik apalagi. Sopan? Jangan tanya. Dan sejujurnya, sulit untuk didekati.

Setidaknya lebih baik dia bersikap canggung didepanku dibanding dengan jelas-jelas membenciku. Dia tidak bisa menutupi perasaannya atau apasih?

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga acara ini. Cato, dia sudah bilang tidak akan meminta pendapatku. Dan dia tidak melakukannya dengan benar, lagi. Dia juga tidak bisa mengontrol kesombongannya, membuatku ingin muntah di wajahnya. Tapi jika aku muntah di wajahnya, berapa banyak cewek-cewek Capitol yang akan mencakar wajahku? Aku akan cacat seumur hidup.

Bahkan hidupku yang sekarang sudah merupakan kecacatan.

...

* * *

Ada apa? Jadwalku kan hari rabu. Seharusnya ini jadwalnya Katniss datang. Dokter aneh. Aku sudah lelah berpura-pura menurutinya dan sekarang dia ingin mengganti jadwal. Seandainya aku punya pisau, atau seandainya aku tidak dikawal kemana-mana..

"Kenapa kau memanggilku?"tanyaku. Dia diam sejenak. "Begini, aku ingin kau tidak bertindak bodoh seperti melempar pisau atau mematahkan leherku sebelum aku selesai bicara." Memangnya aku monster? Aku mengangguk saja.

"Bagus, kau sudah berjanji."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau katakan?"

"Dengarkan aku sampai akhir. Apa kau..."

* * *

Apa semua dokter jiwa seperti itu? Seenaknya saja mengganti jadwalku. Dia pikir aku membutuhkannya? Aku hanya mengunjunginya agar Effie bisa diam. Bagaimanapun juga aku kan tinggal di rumahnya-walau dia yang memaksaku-dan harus menghormati keputusannya. Kabar baiknya dari penggantian jadwal aku bisa bersantai di pinggir kolam renang Effie.

Aku tidak kembali ke distrik duabelas. Terlalu banyak hal yang menyakitkan. Hutan mengingatkanku pada ayahku. Rumah mengingatkanku pada ibuku. Tambang dan Hob mengingatkanku pada Gale. Dan toko roti mengingatkanku pada Peeta. Prim juga tidak di distrik duabelas. Dia di Capitol sepertiku. Ada pasangan yang cukup baik mau merawatnya setelah tau bahwa dia adikku dan yatim piatu-tentu saja setelah melihat wajahnya yang cantik. Ayahku meninggal pada kecelakaan tambang. Ibuku meninggal sesaat setelah aku ikut Hunger Games karena serangan jantung. Gale meninggal tiga bulan sebelum Hunger Games, menurut ibuku dia memiliki penyakit yang sulit disembuhkan. Dan Peeta, dia meninggal karena pisau Cato. Intinya, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk kembali ke duabelas.

Aku cukup sering menemui Prim. Dia kelihatan lebih ceria di rumah barunya. Awalnya aku khawatir mereka, orangtua barunya akan mengubah Prim menjadi seperti warga Capitol lainnya. Warga Capitol yang selamat maksudku. Tapi terakhir kulihat Prim masih sama, baik-baik saja. Dia lebih sering tersenyum, lebih sering tertawa, lebih banyak memikirkan harapan-harapan yang sulit dicapai saat di duabelas. Dia lebih bahagia, di rumah barunya dia sangat diperhatikan-berhubung orangtua barunya tidak punya anak dan tidak bisa punya-dia memakai pakaian yang bahkan tidak sempat dia impikan di duabelas setiap hari. Makan makanan yang lezat dan legal. Bahkan Buttercup juga dimanjakan. Kucing manja itu memakai pita kemana-mana dan dipeluk hampir setiap orang yang menemuinya.

Akhir yang cukup bahagia bukan? Jika saja ini akhir. Aku harap.

* * *

Rasa ragu mulai menyelimutiku. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh ragu lagi. Aku sudah memilih dan yakin akan hal itu. Dia butuh itu dan aku tidak. Dia masih memiliki hal yang membuatnya ingin tetap hidup. Sedangkan aku? Bukankah aku mengikuti Hunger Games agar bisa mati? Kenapa aku harus ragu. Aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa untuk dipertahankan, tidak punya siapapun untuk dilindungi. Aku sudah cukup lama hidup, delapan belas tahun. Sudah cukup banyak hal yang ingin kulupakan, sudah terlalu banyak hal-hal menyedihkan. Terlalu sedikit kenangan baik.

Keluargaku, semuanya mati. Ayahku, dia pemabuk, dan dia mati begitu saja. Minum-minum lalu mati. Ibuku, mati saat melahirkanku. Kakak laki-lakiku, dia mati bunuh diri karena tekanan dari ayahku dan dari istrinya. Padahal kakakku satu-satunya orang yang bisa kujadikan alasan untuk tetap hidup. Tanpa dia, aku rela saja ikut Hunger Games. Jika menang, aku hanya perlu menghabiskan uangku. Jika kalah, bukankah tidak ada ruginya buatku? Tanpa tujuan hidup, kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkanku.

Akhir? Apa ada akhir tanpa awal?

...

* * *

"Hai, manis."

"Diam kau"

"Apa? Aku kan hanya menyapa." Kebiasaan deh.

"Jangan ganggu aku."

"Kau mau ke dokter gila itu kan?"

"Ya." Dia diam sebentar. "Kau juga menganggapnya gila?" Dia bicara lagi padaku? Mustahil. "Ya. Dia memang gila kan." Aneh tapi dia terlihat menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman. "Seleramu bagus juga, Cato." Dia menyebut namaku? Seleraku bagus? Dia tersenyum padaku karena 'dokter gila' itu? Benar-benar mustahil. Aku sudah mencoba agar hubungan kami setidaknya lebih baik tapi tidak pernah berhasil. Dan sekarang dia tersenyum dan menyebut namaku hanya karena 'dokter gila'? Wow.

* * *

Aku pikir, hanya aku yang menganggap dokter itu gila. Ternyata 'manusia' itu juga. Aku cukup menyesal karena menyebut namanya tadi. Menghapus rekorku sebagai gadis yang tidak pernah menyebut nama laki-laki yang digilai Panem. Aku cukup bangga dengan rekorku. Tapi, sekarang aku akan mulai melupakan segalanya. Memulai segalanya dari awal. Aku sudah menemukan akhir dari kehidupan selama enam belas tahunku. Jadi sekarang aku akan memulai yang baru, kehidupan yang baru. Tanpa kebencian, dan kuharap tanpa kesedihan.

"Hai, Katniss."

"Hai, dok." Basa-basi tidak berguna lagi.

"Apa ada masalah belakangan ini?"

"Tidak."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah. Apa kau minum obat penenangmu dengan teratur?"

"Ya." Atau kadang-kadang. "Kau harus meminumnya secara teratur atau dosisnya akan kutambah lagi." Aku sudah cukup tenang sekarang. Sejujurnya aku sudah tidak perlu obat itu lagi. Dokter gila itu mengambil sebuah kotak, lalu memberikannya padaku. "Ini obatmu yang baru," memangnya kenapa dengan yang lama? "Aku masih punya obat yang lama." Mencurigakan. "Tidak, tidak perlu. Buang saja yang lama. Yang baru ini lebih bagus." Aneh. "Minum 3x sehari, 1kapsul obat jangan lebih. Dan kali ini minumlah dengan 'benar-benar' teratur." Darimana dia tahu aku tidak meminum obat yang diberikannya dengan teratur? Bahkan Effie tidak tahu. Atau Cato?

* * *

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Aku hanya bilang bahwa mungkin kau jarang minum obatmu."

"Iya, tapi kenapa? Dan apa obatmu diganti?" Diganti? Oh!

"Ya, obatku juga. Aku minum saja, rasanya lebih baik dibanding yang dulu."

"Benarkah? Jadi, well, uhm. Baiklah." Dia menutup pintu. Dalam sehari Katniss sudah tersenyum padaku dan sekarang datang ke rumahku. Setelah berbulan-bulan aku takut saat bangun pagi tanganku yang satu lagi hilang, sekarang dia datang ke rumahku dan menanyakan obat? Apa dia jadi gila? Sudah. Nikmati saja masa-masa ini, Cato.

* * *

KENAPA AKU BEGITU BODOH? Untuk apa aku ke rumahnya? Kenapa aku mengikuti dorongan sesaat itu? Cato pasti bingung dengan yang barusan. Atau malah sedang menertawakanku. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menghilangkan rasa dendamku padanya. Tapi aku tidak pernah ingin datang kerumahnya hanya untuk menanyakan obat. Sepertinya aku memang harus minum obat itu. Aku sudah mulai gila.

* * *

Aku tidak peduli. Sepertinya bersikap memalukan adalah jalan keluarnya. Untuk mendekati Katniss, aku menggunakan metode 'membuat wanita tertawa'. Dan Katniss hanya tertawa sedikit. Dan aku merasa malu sangat banyak. Tidak sebanding. Aku tahu.

"Halo Ms Everdeen."

"Hai, Cato. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Yah, begitulah."Baik-baik saja," kataku tersenyum. Katniss dan aku, hubungan kami sekarang teman. Bagus juga. Sayangnya. Jika saja. Jika saja aku bisa tetap tinggal, aku akan tinggal. Sepertinya akan sulit buatku.

Disisi lain aku mulai merasakan gejolak baru dalam diriku. Katniss mulai kelihatan sebagai wanita. Dia kelihatan cantik. Entah mengapa, aku merasa seperti inilah yang Peeta rasakan. Katniss, gadis itu. Kayaknya ini yang mereka sebut sebagai cinta.

Cinta, cinta yang datang pada waktu yang salah. Aku ingin menolaknya, seandainya aku bisa.

* * *

Dia lucu juga. Mengingatkanku pada Peeta. Cato cukup tampan, dan anehnya sekarang dia jadi kelihatan baik. Dorongan untuk muntah di wajahnya sudah hilang. Sebaliknya, jantungku mulai berdetak kencang setiap bersamanya. Seperti saat bersama Peeta, tapi kali ini lebih hebat. Apa aku merasakan cinta lagi? Aku jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang membunuh cinta pertamaku?

Jika ini cinta. Aku tidak tahu. Aku, aku hanya ingin merasakannya lagi.

* * *

"Cato, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Garret, penata riasku. "Aku baik-baik saja," kataku sambil berusaha berdiri. Keadaanku lebih buruk. Dan anehnya aku siap untuk yang lebih buruk lagi. "Benarkah?" Harus bohong atau jujur? "Ya aku baik-baik saja, hanya kelelahan," padahal aku hanya tidur-tiduran dan makan di rumah. Buktinya abs ku mulai kedur. Untungnya Garret tidak terlalu memperhatikan, dia cukup bodoh untuk tidak mengetahuinya.

Ya sepertinya semua orang mulai memperhatikan perubahanku. 'Kau kelihatan kurang sehat, Cato.' 'Apa kau sakit?' 'Ada apa dengan wajah tampanmu?' Ya, aku benci yang terakhir. Katniss juga bertanya tentang keadaanku.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku? Aku, seperti biasa. Dengan otot dan wanita." Aku menampilkan senyumku yang paling mematikan.

"Jangan bohong. Apa kau sakit?" Sekarang dia cukup peka juga. "Tidak juga." Dia menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidiki, oh.. Athena tolong aku. "Cato, dengarkan aku. Kita ini kekasih kan?" Tentu saja iya. Aku mengangguk. "Dan tidak ada satu rahasiapun diantara kita bukan?" Aku tidak janji, Katniss. Aku tidak berani mengatakan tidak. "Cato?" Aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Kau tidak bisa, Cato. "Aku baik-baik saja, Katniss. Sungguh," tidak Katniss, tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja. "Benarkah?" Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi." Aku menggandeng tangannya. Selagi aku bisa memegang tangannya. Nikmati saja masa-masa ini, Cato. "Ayo, kita pergi," kataku.

* * *

Dia bohong. Cato bohong. Cato bohong padaku. Aku tahu kebenarannya. Aku tahu! Dr. Aurelius itu yang mengatakannya padaku. Cato, dia, dia akan meninggalkanku. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi apa? Bukankah musuh terbesar semua orang itu kematian? Dan musuh terbesar itu, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya? Semua ini tidak adil. Cinta datang kepadaku hanya untuk pergi. Cato datang hanya untuk pergi. Dan dia tidak akan kembali! Aku harus menjauh darinya agar nanti aku terbiasa, atau memanfaatkan setiap waktu yang tersisa bersamanya? Aku akan menyesal dengan pilihan apapun yang kupilih. Aku tahu. Dan aku sudah siap menghadapinya.

"Katniss, berhentilah mengambil fotoku." Dia tertawa.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku suka dengan foto-foto ini. Apa kau tidak?"

"Tidak? Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Tapi kenapa tidak berfoto berdua?"

"Ide yang bagus, ayo sini" kataku menepuk sofa empuk di sebelahku. Dia datang dan tersenyum. Ini mungkin akan jadi yang pertama dan yang terakhir. Bukankah lebih baik begini? Memanfaatkan semua waktuku dan waktunya bersama-sama? Dunia memang tidak adil. Tapi aku akan menikmati ketidakadilannya. Aku tidak akan menyesal.

* * *

"Katniss."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi sejak kapan?" Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu.. Mungkin sejak insiden 'dokter gila'?"

"Hanya karena hal itu?"

"Bisa jadi. Tapi mulai saat itu aku tidak ingin muntah di wajahmu."

"Kau ingin muntah di wajahku? Untungnya kau sekarang mencintaiku."

"Ya. Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?"

"Sejak kau terlihat cantik di mataku?"

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi apakah kau percaya jika aku bilang bahwa kau cinta pertamaku?"

"Sepertinya, iya. Tapi sayangnya kau bukan yang pertama untukku."

"Tidak masalah jika aku bukan yang pertama. Dan apakah kau percaya jika aku bilang bahwa kau cinta terakhirku?"

"Ya. Aku sangat percaya. Dan kau juga yang terakhir untukku."

Di kamar yang hangat ini. Di kasur yang empuk ini. Dengan cintaku. Dengan Katniss. Dengan posisi tanganku memeluk tubuhnya. Dan tangan Katniss di pinggangku. Aku ingin sekali menghentikan waktu. Aku ingin. Ini satu-satunya permintaanku. Aku tidak ingin berpikir tentang masa depan. Aku tidak ingin berpikir. Yang kuinginkan hanya Katniss, cintanya, dan waktu-waktu kami yang tersisa.

Lena Magenta


	2. Lost and Found

Part 3 Lost and found

Review review review..(yg ini alurnya akan dilambat-lambatin, seperti yang anda mau, sel(?)) dan chapter 1,2 kl sempat akan di ubah sedikit. Kalau. Sempat. Aslinya mau dibikin 3 part, tp katanya kependekan jadi 4 part(cuma nambah satu?)

THGbukanpunyasaya

* * *

"Bahwa di dalam tubuh semua peserta-termasuk kau dan Katniss-terdapat racun?"

"Apa?! Racun? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kukira Snow sudah memperkirakan akan terjadi pemberontakan. Dan ..."

"Tunggu!" kataku memotong. "Kami hanya anak-anak, anak-anak!"

"Aku tahu, Cato. Tapi semua sudah terlanjur. Kita semua sudah terlambat."

"Jadi... Apa jalan keluarnya?"

"Obat antibodi yang kuat."

"Kau punya?"

"Ya, tapi hanya satu."

"Jadi maksudmu memanggilku kesini untuk memilih hidupku atau hidup Katniss?"

"Benar, seperti itu."

"Tapi kenapa aku yang harus memilih? Kenapa bukan katniss?"

"Cato, jawabannya kan akan sama saja. Aku sudah mengenalmu dan juga Katniss."

"Kau benar." Aku akan membiarkan Katniss hidup.

* * *

Kini aku tidak menghitung dengan hari. Aku mulai menghitung dengan menit. Itu membuatku merasa waktu kami yang tersisa lebih banyak. Aku menyarankan agar Cato menginap di rumahku-rumah Effie- agar kami bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Lebih sering bersama. Bersama. Berapa banyak waktu lagi aku bisa nengucapkannya?

Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Cato, dia, putih. Lebih putih dari biasanya. Semakin hari, dia semakin lemah. Semakin hari, aku semakin ingin bersamanya.

Dia mulai sakit. Dia sangat sakit. Terkadang ditambah dengan mimpi buruk. Aurelius sudah memberikan obat untuk mimpi buruknya, bukan penyakitnya. Terkadang di tengah malam dia bangun dan mengerang kesakitan. Terkadang dia hilang keseimbangan saat berjalan. Terkadang dia berhalusinasi tentang segala hal. Terkadang dia tidak bisa membedakan kenyataan dengan mimpi-mimpinya. Dia selalu menggenggam tanganku bila dia merasa sakit, dia bilang rasa sakitnya lebih baik. Dia selalu memelukku dan aku balas memeluknya, jika dia merasa takut. Dia sangat rapuh. Terkadang dia kesulitan berdiri. Terkadang dia lupa caranya menelan makanan. Waktu itu kami sedang makan di restoran favoritnya.

"Kenapa kau diam?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Uhm, Katniss?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Bagaimana caramu menelan makanan?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos. Awalnya kupikir dia hanya bercanda, ternyata dia benar-benar tidak tahu! Cato lupa caranya menelan makanan. Aku bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Aku hanya diam menatapnya. Dia balas menatapku, ada rasa takut dan kesal di matanya. Aku tersenyum dan mencoba untuk membantunya. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuatnya ingat bagaimana caranya menelan makanan. Aku kan tidak pandai dengan kata-kata.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku mulai takut. Bagaimana kalu dia lupa caranya bicara? Bagaimana kalau dia lupa caranya membuka dan menutup mata? Bagaimana kalau dia lupa caranya bernafas? Aku takut akan kehilangan dia. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan rasa takut.

* * *

"Katniss? Katniss!"

"Kenapa Cato?" jawabku. Aku sudah setengah mengantuk.

"Jangan tidur, ya?"

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus membuatku tidak merasa ngantuk lagi."

"Kita mengobrol tentang sesuatu?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang kehidupan kita. Kau yang tanya aku dulu."

"Uhm... Apa kau punya saudara?"

"Iya, aku punya. Satu saudara laki-laki. Dia sudah pergi. Kalau dia belum, mungkin kau akan jatuh cinta padanya karena dia sangat tampan," katanya bergurau. Aku senang saat dia seperti ini. Bergurau. Melupakan waktu.

"Ini giliranku, kan?" Tanyanya. Lalu dengan tersenyum dia berkata, "Apa menurutmu aku tampan?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Kataku sambil tertawa. Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang, aku harap. "Tentu saja, kau tampan. Setiap pria yang ada di hatiku semuanya tampan," aku harap dia menjawab dengan bergurau lagi.

"Benarkah? Semua pria? Ada berapa banyak?" Sejenak dia kelihatan marah. Tentu saja dia pura-pura. Cato tidak terlalu pandai berbohong, setiap kali berbohong matanya lebih sering berkedip.

"Uhm.. Sekitar tujuh?" Kataku. Dia mencubit pipiku. Aku memeluknya. Erat. Sambil terus berdoa semoga malam ini masih lama akan berakhir.

"Jadi, ini masih giliranku. Iya, kan?"

"Apa? Inikan giliranku." Lalu dengan tatapan yang sedikit berbeda-aku tidak tahu arti tatapan itu, terlalu gelap-dia mengatakan,"yang tadi kan hanya gurauan saja, kali ini baru yang betulan."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Apa pertanyaanmu, Cato?" kataku mengalah. Dia menggenggam tanganku lebih erat. "Katniss, kau akan selalu bersamaku?"

Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu? "Ya, tentu saja. Aku jan.."

"Tidak. Jangan berjanji. Jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa kau akan selalu bersamaku. Jika aku harus pergi. Kau. Kau, kau harus disini."

"Tapi kenapa?" tiba-tiba air mataku mulai mengalir. Penghianat. Sial. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya? Aku ingin, aku mau, aku butuh bersamamu."

"Tidak, Katniss. Kau tidak ingin. Kau tidak mau. Dan kau tidak butuh aku."

"Tidak, Cato. Ti.." Sekali lagi dia memotong pembicaraanku. Kali ini bukan dengan perkataannya, tapi dengan bibirnya sendiri. Panas. Sebelumnya kami tidak pernah melakukan ini. Ini terasa baru. Baru tapi dikenal.

Rasanya seperti menggali lubang untuk menyimpan harta karun. Sudah cukup, tapi kau akan terus menggali. Lebih dalam, dan lebih dalam lagi. Sampai kedalaman yang akan membuat bibirmu lecet atau apa(?) Dan tidak berani melepasnya. Aku kehilangan kontrol pada kedua lenganku. Kubiarkan saja mereka ingin berada dimana. Aku butuh bernafas. Tapi ini terasa lebih penting dibanding bernafas. Lebih membahagiakan. Lebih menggairahkan. Membuatku ingin lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Ini terasa cukup, sedetik kemudian aku akan merasa kurang. Tidak pernah puas. Tidak akan puas. Aku tidak tau kalau rasanya seperti ini. Pikiranku tidak jernih, jantungku berdetak jauh lebih cepat. Aku ingin lebih. Namun tangan Cato mendorongku menjauh dengan lembut.

"Sudah cukup. Ini sudah malam. Kita tidur." Sejak kapan ada kata waktu malam? Melihat keenggananku untuk tidur, dia berkata lagi, "Katniss, kau mau bibirku dan bibirmu robek? Aku juga ingin lagi. Tapi aku tidak akan bisa mengontrol emosiku. Jadi lebih baik kita akhiri sebelum aku melakukan yang tidak-tidak. Aku juga pria biasa."

Aku tertidur disampingnya. Diam. Kami hanya berbaring dan diam. "Cato? Kau sudah tidur?" Tanyaku. Benerapa detik kemudian dia menjawab, "Belum, Katniss"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Lalu aku berkata lagi, "Ini akan sedikit terdengar bodoh."

"Ya, katakan saja. Aku suka hal-hal bodoh." Dia tersenyum.

Dan pertanyaan ini memang bodoh. "Kenapa kau tidah melakukan hal itu padaku?"

"Hal itu?" Tanyanya. Dia diam. "Maksudmu 'yang itu'?" iya, yang mana lagi. Tapi aku hanya diam

"Katniss... Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau menginginkannya. Kau ingin 'yang itu'?"

Aku merasa malu

"Katniss, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kau menginginkannya. Sejujurnya aku bahagia kau menanyakan hal itu padaku," katanya. Uhh, pasti sekarang giliran pipiku yang berkhianat. Ini memalukan. "Tapi," katanya melanjutkan,"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu padamu. Tidak sampai pada waktu yang tepat." Maksudnya menikah?

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Katniss..." Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas. "Tadi, kau bilang apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

Percakapan kami terhenti dengan begitu saja. Digantikan dengan 'selamat tidur' berupa kecupan ringan di dahiku. Aku tertidur di dadanya. Merasakan detak jantungnya.

"Katniss?" Dia masih tidur, bagus.

"Selamat tinggal, Katniss."

Ya, aku memang pengecut.

* * *

Waktuku terhenti. Diam. Beku. Sesaat yang lalu, dia berputar terlalu cepat. Dan sekarang waktuku berhenti. Cato, dia hilang. Pergi. Dia meninggalkanku. Meninggalkanku sendiri.

Dia membuatku merasakan cinta yang sebenarnya. Dia juga yang mengajarkanku sakit yang sebenarnya.

Aku tidak merasa dikhianati, aku hanya merasa sendiri. Setidaknya jika dikhianati, aku bisa membencinya. Tapi yang ada hanya rasa hampa. Seperti di ruang angkasa, melayang-layang tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

Cinta hanyalah diksi dari kata sakit hati. Cinta hanyalah perubahan makna. Cinta hanya kebohongan. Cinta sebenarnya tidak pernah ada.

To be continued

Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Lena Magenta


	3. Start of Something New

Part 4 start of something new

peringatan: part ini sedikit.. Gajelas. Iya, tahu gajelas. Tapi silahkan review

* * *

Memangnya aku apa? Seenaknya saja menyuruhku membuang sampah-sampahnya. "Apa sih? Buang saja."

"Enak saja, sampah itu kan punyamu." Menyebalkan. "Itu kan hanya plastik dan kaleng coke."

"Ya. Karena itu hanya plastik dan kaleng kenapa kau tidak membuangnya sendiri, Odair?"

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku sibuk disini, Everdeen."

"Sibuk apa? Bermain game?" Manusia tanpa otak.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau ingat perjanjian kita, kan." Ya. Aku ingat. Dan aku menyesal melakukannya. Itu kan cuma game. Lagipula aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak bisa. Dasar, manusia tanpa otak.

"Baik. Aku mengalah hari ini." Aku berjalan menuju tempat sampah.

"Nah, gitu kan lebih mudah." Dia menekan tombol pause dan pergi ke toilet. Oh, dia ingat juga ke toilet. "Kau harus mandi, Finnick."

"Eh, aku kan sudah mandi?" Katanya ragu-ragu.

"Oh, benarkah? Kapan? Dua hari yang lalu?"

"Uhm... Mungkin."

"Kau jorok sekali, sih." Aku menendang bokongnya.

"Hei! Jangan tendang disitu. Itu aset."

Memangnya dia keturunan Aphrodite? Memangnya ada yang mau dengannya? Uhm, ada banyak sih. Tapi mereka kan hanya cewek idiot Capitol!

Finnick Odair, aku mengenalnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku bertemu dengannya di kafe tempat aku dan 'manusia itu' (dulunya) makan dan minum. Dia, awalnya kupikir dia hanya pria yang memanfaatkan tubuh indahnya untuk mempermainkan wanita dan memperoleh uang. Tapi setelah aku mengenalnya, dia cukup baik. Ya, sejujurnya Finnick cukup membantu untuk melupakan 'manusia itu'. Lebih tepatnya mengalihkan pikiranku dari memikirkan 'manusia itu'. Intinya hidupku jauh lebih baik sekarang. Aku lebih bersenang-senang. Dia sahabat yang baik.

Sejujurnya dia sedikit mirip dengan... 'manusia itu'. Tentu saja umurnya lebih tua. Tapi caranya berbicara, menatap gadis-gadis yang lewat, makan, bergurau... Walaupun, tentu saja, Finnick 99,999999% lebih menyebalkan dibanding 'manusia itu'. Dan dia lebih memanfaatkan 'aset' yang ada padanya. Dan dia lebih sering bermain game, tentu saja. Aku sendiri masih bingung kenapa aku membiarkannya menginap di apartemen baruku-aku tidak tinggal di rumah Effie lagi, aku sudah punya pekerjaan dan bisa membeli apartemen.

* * *

"Hei, Fin." Dia menoleh sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Aku tidak mengerti pada cewek Capitol.

"Kemarin giliran siapa yang datang?"

"Oh, kemarin... Annie."

"Benarkah dia datang? Aku beruntung karena ada orang yang menciptakan penyumbat telinga dan ruangan kedap suara." Wah, Finnick pasti bahagia. Diantara sekian banyak gadis-gadis yang pernah dikencaninya hanya Annie yang bisa masuk ke dalam hatinya. Dan Annie datang dari distrik empat ke Capitol untuk bertemunya! Aku berani bertaruh dia akan melompat-lompat sambil menceritakan hal-hal yang terjadi kemarin malam.

"Oh, ayolah. Bahkan kami tidak bicara."

"Jangan bohong, deh. Apa yang salah dengan kalian?" Baiklah aku tidak jadi bertaruh.

"Kami putus, Katniss."

"Jangan bercanda. Bagaimana bisa?" Baiklah mungkin ini berlebihan, tapi ini Finnick Odair dan Annie Cresta. Finnick memang kelihatan sebagai womanizer tapi, putus? Dari Annie Cresta? Cinta matinya? Apa dia benar-benar telah kehilangan otaknya?

"Ya. Itu benar. Kali ini benar. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi." Ini tidak lucu. Finnick sudah berkali-kali membohongiku bahwa mereka putus, dan setelah itu dia tertawa keras lalu menceritakan yang terjadi sambil tersenyum konyol 'aku bisa dan kau tidak'. Anehnya sekarang dia tidak tertawa. Tapi menangis. Finnick Odair menangis? Cukup.

"Oh, ceritakanlah padaku." Kataku sambil mengambil kotak tissue. "Terima kasih."

"Jadi... Kemarin malam," dia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. "Dia bilang padaku, dia tidak bisa lagi melihatku bersama gadis lain." Wajahnya semakin tenggelam ke bantal. "Dia tidak tahan lagi. Dia bilang lebih baik kami..." Dia menangis semakin keras. "Oh, ayolah Finnick. Berhentilah menangis."

Dia tetap menangis. "Setidaknya jangan di bantal itu. Itu mahal."

Dan anehnya dia berhenti menangis. "Kau benar, aku harus berhenti."

"Maksudmu demi bantal?"

"Bukan, bodoh." Finnick telah kembali.

"Lalu?" Dia menatapku seperti makhluk idiot yang menyedihkan. "Aku berhenti, ya karena aku harus."

"Hanya karena itu?"

"Ya. Apalagi?" Baiklah bahkan Annie pun sepertinya tidak bisa merubah Finnick.

* * *

"Katniss, inikah tempat yang membahagiakan itu?" Dia menatap tumpukan buku seperti hal paling menjijikan yang pernah ada.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang ini membahagiakan, ingat?" Dasar Finnick, dia lupa dan dia yang kesal. "Aku bilang ini tempat yang berbeda, bukan membahagiakan, Odair."

"Tapi kan biasanya yang berbeda itu membahagiakan." Dia berceloteh seperti anak kecil.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Tapi sepertinya lebih baik kita nonton saja."

"Kita memang mau kesana."

"Hah? Aku tidak salah dengar, maksudku lihat? Ini... Buku," katanya dengan ekspresi polos sekaligus konyol. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti pada cewek-cewek Capitol.

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud? Wow!" Katanya saat kami keluar dari pintu perpustakaan. Aku sengaja mengajaknya melewati perpustakaan. Sedikit bermain-main.

"Iya, bodoh. Kau tidak lihat papan di depan?" Aku mengajaknya ke, ya, semacam pertunjukan drama. Finnick suka sesuatu yang seperti ini. Tapi dia pikir dia-terlalu-jantan untuk menonton hal semacam ini di depan cewek Capitol. Sok keren.

* * *

"Kau lihat tadi saat Elphaba bernyanyi?" Aku menggangguk. "Lalu saat Galinda..."

"Cukup, Finnick. Aku kan tadi juga lihat." Kesalahan terbesarku hari ini adalah mengajaknya pergi.

"Baiklah.. Tapi tadi benar-benar menakjubkan! Aku tidak, tidak bisa, itu salah satu hal yang paling menarik yang pernah kulihat!" Lalu dia berpura-pura jadi tenang dan cuek saat cewek-cewek Capitol lewat. Dan seperti biasa cewek-cewek labil itu siap pingsan hanya karena melihat Finnick menoleh ke arah mereka. Oh, ayolah. Dia sudah sering melihat ke arahku, tapi aku malah ingin melemparnya dengan batu bata. Aku yang tidak normal atau mereka?

"Hai, Finnick..." Dengan kesan manis yang dibuat-buat. Menjijikan.

"Oh, hai Christabel, Georgia, and Stephie." Dengan gaya cuek yang dibuat-buat. Ada yang punya kantung muntah?

"Uhm, apa kau ada rencana besok malam?"

"Sepertinya tidak, Georgia." Kata Finnick sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan. Dan ketiga cewek itu meleleh seketika.

"Bolehkah aku ke rumahmu?" Tanya cewek itu lagi.

"Sebenarnya sih, bisa saja. Tapi aku sedang menginap di apartemen Katniss." Katanya tanpa tau dosa apa yang dia perbuat terhadapku! Dan seketika itu juga cewek labil Capitol itu melotot padaku dengan tatapan 'aku akan membunuhmu, lihat saja.'

"Kalau begitu, baiklah. Kapan-kapan bisa, kan. Sampai jumpa, Finnick."

"Ya, sampai jumpa kalian semua."

Setelah gadis-gadis itu pergi, aku berusaha menampilkan tatapanku yang paling menyeramkan. Tapi reaksinya hanya menatapku dengan bingung sambil bilang, "Apa?" Benar-benar.

"Kau tahu, sebentar lagi Katniss Everdeen akan jadi buronan gadis-gadis Capitol!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa.

"Kau baru saja mengatakan kau menginap di apartemenku pada gadis-gadis yang memuja otot perutmu!"

"Aku kan memang menginap di apartemenmu. Dan aku juga tidak mau menghabiskan malamku dengan Georgia. Jadi apa masalahnya?" Baiklah sudah kuputuskan bahwa cewek-cewek Capitol itu yang tidak normal.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan mengerti."

Dia tersenyum dan berkata ingin makan es krim. "Terserah kau."

* * *

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau?" Katanya sambil menjilat es krim.

"Tidak. Kau kan tahu aku tidak suka makan es krim malam-malam."

"Tapi ini enak." Katanya. "Benar-benar enak."

"Iya. Aku tahu." Baiklah salah satu fakta dari Finnick Odair yang tidak diketahui gadis-gadis Capitol adalah dia maniak es krim. Aku yakin gadis-gadis itu akan menganggapnya imut jika tahu fakta itu. Menjijikan.

"Aku tidak suka kopi."

"Tapi aku suka," kataku sambil masuk ke Peer's Black Coffee. "Baiklah, tapi aku tunggu di luar ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin cewek-cewek itu tau aku suka es krim."

"Ya, ya. Tunggu saja disitu." Lalu dia berdiri menunggu sambil menjilati es krimnya. Aku memesan secangkir kopi dan menunggu. Biasanya tempat ini sepi, tapi jadi ramai. Sepertinya ada orang yang mengadakan pertemuan disini.

Aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa. Aku mengambil pesananku lalu pergi.

"Kau lama."

"Benarkah? Kau saja yang tidak sabaran."

"Mungkin saja." Jawabnya asal-asalan.

Kami kembali ke apartemenku. Lalu dengan santai dia duduk di sofa dan menyalakan video gamenya. Seharusnya aku tidak menurutinya memasang alat itu di apartemenku.

"Aaaa!" Aku menghampirinya ketika Finnick berteriak.

"Ada apa, Finnick?" Dia tergeletak di lantai.

"Aku kalah, Katniss. Pengorbanan waktu tidurku sia-sia."

Untung saja dia sahabatku.

To be continued

Lena Magenta


End file.
